


seventeen more like drunkgayteens

by shovelcoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I'll add tags as I go along, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Read it and you won't regret, Sexual Humor, Soonseok will be in the later chapters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chat fic, don't worry just read this, i update a lot, insert lenny face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovelcoups/pseuds/shovelcoups
Summary: the title says it allbasically seventeen creates a chat and chaos ensues





	1. not the point

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all it's your local crap writer and im back !!!! this time with a crack chat fic so enjoy!! i'll most likely upload a new chapter every day so look out for that! shovelcoups out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: coming back and reading this, i realize this whole thing was trash and it was the worst idea and i cringe every time i read this but go ahead and read it if you want i guess :-D

thiccheol-seungcheol  
icanbeyourangle-jeonghan  
jisoos-jisoo  
princeofchina-jun  
10:10-soonyoung  
bagofluck-wonu  
notcute-jihoon  
smilevirus-seokmin  
1/2ofmeanie-mingyu  
kermit-minghao  
divaboo-seungkwan  
kidneyprivilege-hansol  
notyourbaby-lee chan

[thiccheol created group drunkgayteens]  
[thiccheol added icanbeyourangle, jisoos, princeofchina, 10:10, bagofluck, notcute, smilevirus, 1/2ofmeanie, kermit, divaboo, kidneyprivilege, notyourbaby]

thiccheol: perfect

icanbeyourangle: what is this???????

jisoos: jesus i can tell this is not going to turn out well

jisoos: also please drink water 

jisoos: not alcohol

jisoos: don't get drunk

jisoos: okay bye

notcute: cheol what did u do this time

thiccheol: don't worry babe 

thiccheol: at least i didn't burn anything this time round

notcute: -_-

thiccheol: this group chat was made so we can discuss stuff like

princeofchina: hot guys

divaboo: and our dick size

thiccheol:

thiccheol: partially, yes

thiccheol: bUTT that's not the main point it's for us to discuss music and problems like a big family

notyourbaby: okay dad

kermit: so do we send memes or

kidneyprivilege: hi i saw the word memes and memesol came as fast as he could

10:10: guys it's 10:10 in the morning im not even supposed to be up this early but my phone kept buzzing

10:10: um why is everyone up

10:10: does no one treasure beauty sleep like i do

icanbeyourangle: i do

icanbeyourangle: but i was woken up

icanbeyourangle: im going to go back to sleep and there better not be any more buzzing

bagofluck: buzzing of your vibrator maybe

jisoos: jesus

kermit: ok i want to kermit sewer slide

princeofchina: noo babe don't 

princeofchina: i couldn't live without you <3

1/2ofmeanie: ohmygod y'all are literally in the same house just go into one of your rooms and kiss already

wonu: why don't you come kiss me ;)

1/2ofmeanie: sure babe

1/2ofmeanie: goodbye y'all hope u have fun

divaboo: have fun making out

jisoos: use protection 

smilevirus: 

smilevirus: okay hi what happened

smilevirus: wanna hear a joke

divaboo: no

smilevirus: fudge u

notyourbaby: no

smilevirus: fudge u both

smilevirus: anyway

smilevirus: my toilet is such a loyal friend

smilevirus: know why?

smilevirus: ok

smilevirus: because it takes all my shit no matter what

thiccheol: no

thiccheol: im trying to eat pancakes

thiccheol: don't ruin my appetite

notcute: i thought you went to the gym earlier???

thiccheol: yeah im eating pancakes at the gym

thiccheol: it's so good

thiccheol: im having a foodgasm

notcute: you biscuit i love pancakes why didn't u invite me

notcute: babe when u get back u better have pancakes

thiccheol: or u could just get ur ass here

notcute: hell no im not moving

thiccheol: ok babe

icanbeyourangle: shut the fuck up y'all im bout to start swinging

divaboo: so dramatic

icanbeyourangle: your username is literally divaboo

divaboo:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry i'll produce better chapters !!! but anyway enjoy ;3


	2. another one

thiccheol: y'all

thiccheol: y'all

thiccheol: um

thiccheol: im about to enter the place

thiccheol: and

thiccheol: so um i have something

thiccheol: it's a 

thiccheol: dog

notcute: WHAT THE FUCK

notcute: AND HOW THE FUCK

notcute: BABE NO

thiccheol: okay babe so

thiccheol: i saw him on the streets and

thiccheol: he just looked so pitiful hoonie !!!!! i just had to pick him up, the poor thing 

notcute: so u just took him 

notcute: and u want all of us to live with him

thiccheol: come on hoonie i know you don't like dogs but this time it's a special occasion i promise

notcute: do u not remember the last time

notcute: the dog u brought in chewed up all our pillows

notcute: and now

notcute: another one?????? babe no

thiccheol: aww come on hoonie he isn't like the last time !!!! this one's cute and small and white and absolute adorable

thiccheol: but not as adorable as u babe

notcute: do u see what my username is

notcute: it says not cute

thiccheol: yeah cmon admit ur cute and u know it

thiccheol: but ur even sexier in bed ;)

notcute: cheol no

icanbeyourangle: okay what the FUCK did i just read

icanbeyourangle: cheol ??????? u know i hate dogs right 

icanbeyourangle: right ???????? 

thiccheol: oops um

10:10: hyung did u just

kermit: hell yeah i love dogs

kermit: but the last one wasn't very nice :(

princeofchina: don't worry babe if this one gets rough i'll protect u

jisoos: jesus ok im out

1/2ofmeanie: i don't like dogs all that much

bagofluck: but is it soft tho????

smilevirus: :-D i love doggies

kidneyprivilege: is it a puppy????? 

kidneyprivilege: please be a puppy

notyourbaby: if it's a puppy i won't be the maknae anymore

notyourbaby: feels good to be older

divaboo: WTF

divaboo: hyung what did u do

divaboo: im scared of animals

divaboo: please no

kidneyprivilege: i'll protect u 

notyourbaby: verkwan is real

icanbeyourangle: well ur single what can u know

icanbeyourangle: unless u have a threesome

notyourbaby: shut up

icanbeyourangle: the disrESPECT 

icanbeyourangle: in my oWN HOUSE

thiccheol: calm ur tits y'all im almost at the door please open it and you'll have ur questions answered alright

kermit: on it hyung

———

Minghao rushed to open the door, the rest of them following quickly behind. 

Click, the door opened and Seungcheol burst in, in his arms a small white puppy. A little gruffy with dirt, yes, but still an adorable small child.

"OHMYGOD he's adorable!" Seungkwan yelled. "I don't like animals, but this one is seriously too cute to ignore." The other members gathered around, cooing at the cute little puppy. 

"Well," Seungcheol begin. "Now we'll have one more mouth to feed." He grinned around at the members while his boyfriend gave him a punch on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a little late oops sorry but ye !! hope you guys enjoyed though this was a bit short ;0 don't forget to comment or kudos !!! <3


	3. stop it, get some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all im sorry this sucked :(( but anyway enjoy i guess?? im gonna update every two days, i promise !!!!!

icanbeyourangle: hey bitches

icanbeyourangle: i have a big problem

icanbeyourangle: and y'all better help me solve it

jisoos: sure babe

icanbeyourangle: ok so

icanbeyourangle: inhales

icanbeyourangle: SOME BITCH "ACCIDENTALLY" POURED JUICE ON MY BEAUTIFUL LUSCIOUS HAIR AND NOW ITS WET AND SMELLS LIKE ORANGE AND SHE GLARED AT ME AND IM PISSED COME SAVE ME

jisoos: jesus babe

jisoos: ok im on my way

jisoos: stay there and don't attack the bitch ok

jisoos: i'll deal with her for messing with u when i get there

icanbeyourangle: too late i slapped the bitch

thiccheol: now what the hoo haa is going on

bagofluck: slap that bitch real good

1/2ofmeanie: what's she doing now after the big slap

jisoos: oh no babe

icanbeyourangle: she looks kind of really angry

icanbeyourangle: probs just jealous of my luscious locks

icanbeyourangle: she's calling her boyfriend now i think

icanbeyourangle: luckily there's no one around us right now

icanbeyourangle: babe pls come for me

jisoos: hol up im almost there

icanbeyourangle: update she says her boyfriend is going to come get her and i better be ready

icanbeyourangle: i said my boyfriend is coming too and she looked at me and said

icanbeyourangle: yOuRe gAy?1?1?11?111 what a bitch

notyourbaby: ew wow

divaboo: wow yeah she a thot

princeofchina: wow ya

notcute: ....jeonghan hyung

thiccheol: hannie you did well

thiccheol: i am proud

10:10: surprisingly

smilevirus: i have to agree, she a 

notyourbaby: thot

kidneyprivilege: that binch don't deserve no kidney privilege 

divaboo: i hear drama going on

divaboo: i came as fast as i could

kidneyprivilege: like in bed

divaboo: ;)

divaboo: but anyway

divaboo: @icanbeyourangle u go girl

icanbeyourangle: i am not a lady

icanbeyourangle: im just really beautiful 

jisoos: u got that right

jisoos: alright i have hannie rescued now time to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it wasn't too bad :"0 leave kudos or comments !!!! they make my day and make me want to write even more !! :^}


	4. what's up

icanbeyourangle: babe where r u right now

icanbeyourangle: did u leave early in the morning to go somewhere or something

jisoos: i went hiking

jisoos: or is it trekking

jisoos: anyway

jisoos: you know that huge ass hill over the lake or something

jisoos: yeah im on it right now

jisoos: and i need some help

icanbeyourangle: i can already tell this won't turn out well

icanbeyourangle: out with it babe

10:10: wth

thiccheol: child u left the household without telling anyone ????? 

thiccheol: not even me?????

jisoos: sorry dad

thiccheol: you're grounded when u come back 

jisoo: ok dad :(

bagofluck: wew smart move there jisoo hyung

notcute: cheol is kind of angry 

divaboo: comfort your boyfriend yourself

divaboo: anyway what is it u need help with jisoo hyung

jisoos: well actually

jisoos: there's a

jisoos: bear in front on me kind of

icanbeyourangle: what the FUCK babe

jisoos: it's like 2 km away or something idfk

jisoos: but it keeps looking like it wants to kill me

1/2ofmeanie: yikes

jisoos: it seems to be coming closer

jisoos: do i run or something 

icanbeyourangle: um HOLY SHIT BABE JUST RUN UP A TREE OR SOMETHING IDK

jisoos: okalrightimrunninfnpw

kermit: no don't run it'll just chase u

smilevirus: :(

icanbeyourangle: well fuck

icanbeyourangle: JISOO U OK

kermit: ur supposed to lie down and pretend to be dead

kermit: like

kermit: don't breathe

kermit: it'll go away

princeofchina: listen to my bf he's the smartest

jisoos: okayalright

kidneyprivilege: hyung r u ok

notyourbaby: rip jisoo hyung

notyourbaby: he will always be remembered

thiccheol: my poor child ???????

icanbeyourangle: JISOOOOO

icanbeyourangle: JISOO ??????

icanbeyourangle: R U ALIVE ?????????

[after like 10 minutes of seventeen just screaming at jisoo through the texts]

jisoos: jesus don't worry im ok

jisoos: the bear left without touching me or anything 

icanbeyourangle: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN

thiccheol: come home immediately 

icanbeyourangle: YA U BETTER COME HOME RIGHT NOW ISTG IM GONNA PUNCH A BITCH

jisoos: u alrdy did that day

jisoos: alright im going, im going 

———  
Jisoo knocks on the door and it opens after just one knock. 

Huh, Jisoo thinks. 

The door is yanked wide open and Jeonghan immediately attacks Jisoo with a bearhug. 

"Promise me never to do that again," Jeonghan mumbles into his neck. Behind him, Jisoo spots the rest of the members standing around, most of them looking relieved. 

Jisoo wraps his arms around Jeonghan. "Yeah, okay, I'll never do anything like that ever. I promise." Jeonghan breathes in the homely smell of Jisoo. It's nice, even if he's been trekking (hiking? Jeonghan thinks) for forever and he's covered with grass and stuff from falling over a multitude of times, probably. 

"Yeah." Jeonghan mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't attack me i literally pulled this idea out of my ass the moment i woke up okay and i wasn't writing in the right state of mind but alright ok,,


	5. suck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi sorry but anyway take this thanks bye

princeofchina: hey guys

princeofchina: i need an idea to surprise my babe minghao for our anniversary

10:10: i would love to help but

divaboo: you do know that minghao hyung is in this chat right???

princeofchina: don't worry

princeofchina: i stole his phone

princeofchina: too lazy to make a new group chat

thiccheol: kudos to u

notcute: hey cheol babe why don't u do this kind of sweet shit for me too

thiccheol: BABE IM OFFENDED

thiccheol: i do sweet stuff for u all the time okay

thiccheol: meet me in my room im gonna kiss u

princeofchina: guys seriously

1/2ofmeanie: cut it out oh my god

bagofluck: u right babe

icanbeyourangle: anyway back to junhui and minghao

icanbeyourangle: just ignore cheol and hoon

jisoos: maybe u could plan a party or something??

jisoos: let us all be in it to jump out and surprise him

jisoos: bada bing bada boom

kidneyprivilege: that's old and cliché

princeofchina: yeah man no offence

princeofchina: also did u just spell cliché with a é

divaboo: ooo extra af

kidneyprivilege: SHUT

smilevirus: maybe take him to the lake and have a picnic and propose to him again u know

princeofchina: wow not bad actually

notyourbaby: cliché

princeofchina: it seems sweet thoughh

princeofchina: haohao loves picnics

10:10: go for it then

bagofluck: no need to thank us

smilevirus: actually ur welcome

divaboo: go away seok

smilevirus: >:| 

notyourbaby: he's frowning at his phone right now

notyourbaby: and he spilled his coffee 

kermit: hey what's up

princeofchina: OH SON OF A BISCUIT

kermit: he claims he hid my phone but really he just left it on the bed and drove me out the room

kermit: babe i love u but

kermit: no honey what is u doin

princeofchina: FUUUU

princeofchina: GTG

thiccheol: good luck man

icanbeyourangle: see ya

jisoos: jesus prays

10:10: #helpjun2k17

bagofluck: #junishopeless

notcute: save him

smilevirus: all the best `•v•`

1/2ofmeanie: yo gl

kermit: my boyfriend sucks

divaboo: DICK

divaboo: YOUR DICK

kidneyprivilege: shut it babe

notyourbaby: make him shut up with ur dick

princeofchina: Y'ALL SUCK

princeofchina: BYE

—

Jun kneeled down on one knee, with the ring box in his hands shining brightly. "I love you." He said as he looked up at his beautiful boyfriend, Minghao. Minghao smiled and hugged him, giggling. "I do."


	6. better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one kind of sucks because my brain is fried

10:10: WHATS UP ITS 10:10 RIGHT NOW

10:10: WOOOOOOO

10:10: SCREAM WITH ME

thiccheol: look soonyoung i love u as much as all my other kids but

thiccheol: do u have to do this everytime

notcute: i need to find better friends than all of u

notcute: oh except cheol he's not my friend

thiccheol: IM UR HUSBAND HELL YEAH

notcute: no i was going to say boyfriend

bagofluck: stop flirting right now

divaboo: like u don't flirt with mingyu hyung all the time

bagofluck: HEY

1/2ofmeanie: HEY

notyourbaby: i need better hyungs

icanbeyourangle: no we need better dongsaengs

jisoos: oo babe u said it right

princeofchina: seriously how did the conversation go from 10:10 to this

princeofchina: by the way it's past 10:10 already

kermit: it's like 10:11 now

10:10: trust y'all to ruin my good time

kidneyprivilege: was there even a good time to begin with

smilevirus: lmao

divaboo: can we just stop

divaboo: anyone wanna go karaoke with me?

thiccheol: sign me up

smilevirus: ya!!!!!

divaboo: it's crazy karaoke time now

icanbeyourangle: would a karaoke centre be open at 10:12

icanbeyourangle: IN THE NIGHT

icanbeyourangle: y'all bitches

notyourbaby: truth

icanbeyourangle: ouch rude r u saying ur hyungs are bitches

icanbeyourangle: tHE DISRESPECT

jisoos: how dare 

notyourbaby: sue me

thiccheol: we need a better family


	7. that ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pats myself on the back * yes i am an accomplished man here is another chapter :^)

bagofluck: hey does a butt plug sound good to y'all 

thiccheol: i don't want any context at all

thiccheol: and where the fuck did u hide that plug

thiccheol: u stole it from me :(

thiccheol: it was

thiccheol: NEW

thiccheol: i was gonna use it on hoonie 

notcute:

notcute: cheol

notcute: >:(

notcute: i will attack u with my guitar

thiccheol: gotta run

10:10: he protecc but he also attacc

notyourbaby: oof 

icanbeyourangle: chan stay out of this

icanbeyourangle: ur still young u won't get this adult stuff

notyourbaby: shut it hyung

divaboo: at least he said hyung

notyourbaby: i know it's supposed to go up ur butt

notyourbaby: i know how it works

icanbeyourangle: well

icanbeyourangle: u've never gotten laid before though

kidneyprivilege: OOOOO

jisoos: babe stop

bagofluck: seriously

bagofluck: anyway yeah cheol hyung i stole ur plug cause i needed it

kermit: i don't think he can read it right now

smilevirus: he's busy running from jihoon hyung

princeofchina: good luck hyung 

1/2ofmeanie: thanks for putting that plug in for me babe ;)

bagofluck: no problem babe

bagofluck: come fuck me

jisoos: wow i'll say it again

jisoos: use protection pls

notcute: alright i smacked cheol with the guitar

princeofchina: he okay????

notcute: don't worry i just smacked him lightly

notcute: i need a properly functioning boyfriend with all his limbs in place after all

thiccheol: so i can fuck u good ;)

notcute: stfu


	8. hap new year

notcute: yo happy new year

10:10: it's 00:00 right now tf

kermit: hyung why u up so late

notcute: what abt u then

kermit: oh um 

kermit: jun is keeping me up with 

kermit: um

icanbeyourangle: new year sex 

kermit: shit ive been exposed

princeofchina: what abt u then jihoon hyung

princeofchina: cheol hyung keeping u up too?

notyourbaby: ;))

notcute: actually, no

divaboo: aww disappointing 

divaboo: but makes sense

divaboo: everytime u guys do it there's so much sound coming from upstairs

icanbeyourangle: yeah the walls r thin please i just want some sleep

notcute: >:/

notcute: u asked for it

notcute: cheol is actually asleep beside me right now

notcute: i want to kick him off the bed

bagofluck: meaaaan

1/2ofmeanie: meanie ftw

kidneyprivilege: stfu hyungs

smilevirus: wake him up with a kiss jihoon hyung

notcute: hmm

notcute: maybe i will

kidneyprivilege: OOOOO

—

Jihoon put down his phone and proceeded to kick Seungcheol off the warm bed. 

Seungcheol immediately woke up with a cute grunt and sat up on the floor, running a hand through his hair. Jihoon, who was on the bed laughing hysterically, rolled over so that now he was seated on the ground too.

Seungcheol looked at his boyfriend in confusion, then started to whine. "Hoonie, why did you push me off?" 

"Because I can." Before Seungcheol can rebut, Jihoon continued. "And so I can do this." 

Jihoon flushed a little as he cupped Seungcheol's face with his hands, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. "Happy new year." Seungcheol grinned widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tooth rotting fluff is my favourite mm hope you enjoy!!! i love these two so much


	9. flowery paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well idk what i was doing but feel free to enjoy

1/2ofmeanie: so u guys

1/2ofmeanie: what kind of flowers r the best

bagofluck: gonna get em for me babe?

1/2ofmeanie: for a cousin's wedding

bagofluck: hmph

1/2ofmeanie: don't worry babe just ask and i will deliver

1/2ofmeanie: i'll get u the prettiest flowers ever

bagofluck: well

bagofluck: make up sex would be nice 

bagofluck: u up for it?

1/2ofmeanie: u know i love it

smilevirus: well hyung tulips are nice 

thiccheol: i love roses 

notcute: i don't even know the names of flowers

notcute: but i love them still

kidneyprivilege: cheol hyung now is ur opportunity to buy jihoon hyung some flowers

icanbeyourangle: everyone should just get their boyfriends some goddamn flowers

notyourbaby: um excuse u hyung

icanbeyourangle: well oops not my fault ur single

divaboo: ahem cough cough

divaboo: now u stop that hyung

jisoos: babe i love u n everything but no just no

jisoos: chan is still small don't do this

princeofchina: i like chrysanthemums

princeofchina: anyone know that chinese song about flowers n stuff

kermit: yeah 

10:10: the fuck 

10:10: well i like petunias

10:10: i don't think mingyu is gonna read this

divaboo: too busy fucking wonwoo hyung duh


	10. big ass fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hi this is poop but enjoy

kermit: hey does anyone wanna go fishing with me

kermit: i want to get a few guppies and stuff

princeofchina: course i'll go with u

kermit: what about the rest of u all

thiccheol: yeah sure

thiccheol: hoonie babe let's go together and catch like

thiccheol: fish couples or whatever the fuck

notcute: shut the fuck up cheol

notcute: and sure i'll go hao

thiccheol: hmph

icanbeyourangle: let's go too jisoo!!!

jisoos: well 

jisoos: i had a bad incident with fish 18 years ago

icanbeyourangle: aw come on i'll protect u

jisoos: 

jisoos: well fine babe

icanbeyourangle: this time i didn't even have to do aegyo to get it

jisoos: :v

kidneyprivilege: hey kwannie let's go 

divaboo: anything for u vernonnie

notyourbaby: has this become a flirting session tf

icanbeyourangle: u won't get it since ur single as a pringle

smilevirus: soonyoung let's go also :D

10:10: sure seokkie

thiccheol: y'all starting dating????????? >:|

10:10: oops sorry hyung forgot to tell u 

smilevirus: sorry hyung

thiccheol: and didn't tell me??????

10:10: :0

smilevirus: :0

thiccheol: well anyway u have my blessings now i have new babies to christen

smilevirus: what

10:10: what

bagofluck: stfu

bagofluck: let's go mingoo

1/2ofmeanie: ofc babe

notyourbaby: well frick u hyungs i have no date for the fish date

thiccheol: :|

thiccheol: language

notyourbaby: well fuck

kermit: 

kermit: we're going next sunday

kermit: be there or be square


	11. thick and creamy goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry ive been gone for so long but ive been writing a lot and working on new stories!!!! anyway have this shit thanks bye

divaboo: boo boo

divaboo: im stuck in the rain it sucks

divaboo: i just wanted to get a cream puff from the shop round the corner

divaboo: please come and get me

kidneyprivilege: 

kidneyprivilege: i love u but

kidneyprivilege: no

kidneyprivilege: the house is nice n warm

divaboo: fuc u too babe

divaboo: jokes i love u 

divaboo: come rescue me 

thiccheol: hoonie is asleep he is fucking cute

icanbeyourangle: what the fuck that's not related to the topic right now at all

notcute: hi im papa coups i stole hoon's phone 

notcute: don't get mad later babe

jisoos: wow great move hyung 

princeofchina: seungkwan u doin ok????

kermit: ah the rain 

kermit: nice weather for frogs and tadpoles alike

kermit: did u know that

divaboo: shut it u guys someone please come 

divaboo: i'll give u like one crumb of my puff

10:10: um yes please cream puffs are the best

bagofluck: agreed

1/2ofmeanie: agreed

smilevirus: i would go but i lost my umbrella

smilevirus: :(

notyourbaby: wowee y'all great

icanbeyourangle: disrESPECT

notyourbaby: *wowee y'all hyungs are great

 

thiccheol: i am out

divaboo: is no one gonna rescue me

kidneyprivilege: babe the rain has stopped u can come home now

divaboo: oh!!!!!!!


	12. mercedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! how are yall !!!!!!!! im back and here you go now i gotta go for school thanks bye

kidneyprivilege: kwannie let's go shopping 

 

icanbeyourangle: wow random

 

notcute: don't u guys have a private chat for urselfs to talk about this shit

 

divaboo: stfu

 

divaboo: and yes i love shopping 

 

thiccheol: hm

 

thiccheol: hansol is like seungkwan's sugar daddy

 

bagofluck: that's the good stuff

 

1/2ofmeanie: don't expose our sex life

 

jisoos: oh my god tmi

 

notyourbaby: STOP

 

princeofchina: i know y'all'all have kinks

 

kermit: no exposing 

 

10:10: me im all vanilla

 

smilevirus: yees

 

divaboo: y'all mfs weird 

 

thiccheol: rude

 

kidneyprivilege: 

 

kidneyprivilege: so what if i am a daddy....

 

notyourbaby: OH!!!!!

 

jisoos: CHRIST!!!!!! 

 

icanbeyourangle: the tea.....it has been spilled......

 

divaboo: fook

 

thiccheol: im the only papa around here

 

notcute: u old

 

thiccheol: shut

 

kidneyprivilege: well this conversation has been great 

 

kidneyprivilege: im omw to pick u up seungkwan wait up

 

notyourbaby: the bomb....it has been dropped

 

divaboo: goodbye

 

divaboo: step on a lego guys

 

icanbeyourangle: RUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT im probably going to reedit the whole fic since i figured out how to make it better and stuff !!! since this is my first chat fic don't attack me but ye !!!!!!!! just thought yall should know, and im recreating this text fic totally when i have time so heads up !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. wacks and macs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to your daily segment of this-author-has-no-humour-but-is-trying-her-best-dont-attack

notyourbaby: anyone wanna go for dinner?

 

notyourbaby: im treating

 

icanbeyourangle: um yeah sign me tf up

 

divaboo: omg where??????

 

princeofchina: chinese restaurants are the best istg

 

kermit: yee

 

notyourbaby: at mcdonalds

 

icanbeyourangle: wow amazing....

 

jisoos: yeah ok

 

jisoos: free meal i mean right 

 

thiccheol: i thought we would go to an expensive restaurant boi

 

notcute: u take me to expensive restaurants like every month cheol

 

10:10: damn hyung u rich

 

bagofluck: let's all go

 

1/2ofmeanie: thirteenple date

 

kidneyprivilege: your vocab sure is privileged, hyung 

 

notyourbaby: tf kinda word is thirteenple

 

notyourbaby: anyways...

 

notyourbaby: ye let's all go

 

notyourbaby: gotta spend my first paycheck boys

 

smilevirus: ooo!!!!

 

smilevirus: earning moola is great 

 

thiccheol: hey let's get wasted after that

 

thiccheol: i know a good bar

 

thiccheol: :)))

 

icanbeyourangle: hella

 

jisoos: christ yes

 

princeofchina: neato

 

10:10: yeet

 

bagofluck: mm

 

notcute: good shit

 

smilevirus: ye

 

1/2ofmeanie: good shit

 

kermit: yeeee

 

divaboo: fook ya

 

kidneyprivilege: sign me up

 

notyourbaby: r u srs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but serious though im really grateful to those who have stuck thus far on this fic and i hope you enjoyed???? im going to produce better fics don't worry i got y'all covered ;) anyways im so glad to finish this fic and stay tuned for more fics !!!!!!! i write a lot like crazy but i was waiting to finish this first before i post new stuff so heads up !!!!!!!!


End file.
